


In Laws

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Engagement, F/M, Family Reunions, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Overprotective Father, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Tiana was excited to finally be a mother in law. Aahil was far from pleased.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	In Laws

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being "mother in law". Reminder that Claude's dad is overprotective as hell and he can't stand the idea of his favorite son being married (even if it was going to happen eventually).
> 
> On a quick note, some of the language used is the Persian language. I only really use it for father, mother, and my son (and family terms because I just use <> when showing its Almyran). 
> 
> OKAY. I know its November and I was super duper busy last month that I just dropped all my writing for work and school. I still got a lot done and I'm still gonna post prompts here even if I failed to do it on time. ;v;

In Almyra, the royal family usually had their spouses picked for them by their parents, and not just the first spouse either. Almyra rulers are known for having a harem in order to keep the bloodline flowing. It didn't matter if the consorts ended up backstabbing each other or attempted to murder the children of said consorts. Once the parents meddled in the love affair of their children, they were allowed to retire quietly. Unless the royal family ran out of suitable heirs, they pretty much washed their hands clean.

The current ruler wanted to do away with the harem system. Aahil Xerxes believed that marriage should only occur when two people loved each other. Aahil had been forced to bed four wives before he fell in love with a beautiful noble across the border. To Aahil, Tiana von Riegan was the only person he could love. Once Almyra had gotten rid of the previous tyrannical ruler, Aahil made it clear that Tiana would be his queen. While he couldn't divorce his other wives due to divorce being seen as the ultimate insult toward any women in Almyra, he made sure that under no circumstance would they have any chance of their children becoming the next successor. The only way for that to occur is if the child the king had with Tiana died or said child abdicated the throne once he or she were of age. Even then, the king would have allowed his brother Aslan and his son Aladdin to be next in line despite having a lower standing. The people adored Aslan, so no one would question the switch.

The king's decision made it difficult for his son growing up, and there was nothing he could do about it. In Almyra, it was important to show strength even when the world was against them. Aahil wanted nothing more to coddle his son and tell him he was okay, but that still caused problems. His trusted allies reminded him that in the long run, he would still end up hurting his son. Aahil just didn't want to end up like his father, so of course he didn't understand why giving his love toward his son was a bad thing. Alas, he ignored the other kids he had with his other wives and that meant all the hatred was directed toward his little Khalid.

When Khalid was old enough, a combination of wanting to keep his son away from the infighting in the royal family and wanting his son to grow up in a better place, the king allowed Khalid to go to Fodlan once Tiana's father found out that she was alive with a potential heir for the Riegan family. Aahil simply told his son that he needed to keep his relationship to the royal family and by extension Almyra a secret for this to work out. His fatherly instincts kicked in and he ended up demanding that his son send him a letter once a month. If everything was okay, then that would be the end of it, but if something came up that the king didn't agree with, he might force his son to come back, start a war with Fodlan or both. Tiana reassured her son that the king would not do such a reckless thing, but Khalid wasn't so sure.

The very last thing that the king warned his son not to do is give himself up to another person. The king should have known that his son was allowed to love whomever he wanted, but the last thing he wanted was for his son to bring someone back to Almyra like he did with his wife. Khalid already had difficulties winning the people of Almyra over with his half-blood. If he picked someone from Fodlan, it would only confirm the king's obvious bias.

Khalid changed his name to Claude von Riegan before departing. Everything was set. As long as his son sent him a letter every month and as long as his son kept his chastity, his father would allow him to expand his horizons.

His son kept his promise for the first two years. While there were issues during the second year due to attending the military academy in the center of Fodlan, Claude still made things work. It was during the start of the third year when war broke out in Fodlan did the letters become inconsistent. The immediate thought was to force his son to return home and not deal with Fodlan's problems. The queen believed her son needed to stay and resolved the problem. If Claude's side won the war and then returned home, that would be a plus for the people of Almyra. If he returned empty handed, it would give the king's other children a chance to claim the throne.

So Aahil was forced to wait. Every day, he worried for his son and prayed to the Almyran Gods for his son's safe return. The Almyran Gods had no influence over what happened in Fodlan so the prayers might not be reached.

Four more years passed. The war had ended. The Leicester Alliance that Claude was in control of emerged victorious. It didn't matter that the kingdom still stood with a leader or that his son had help from the church, Almyra will hear about the youngest prince's achievements in a foreign land and welcome him with open arms. Nader had fled early to spread the word, and now everything was coming to fruition.

Now, Claude had no choice but to return home and spend at least a year learning everything he needed to know before taking the throne in Almyra. The queen thought that her husband was still being overprotective, but Aahil anticipated seeing his son again. His son had kept his word and now he can tell him how proud he was.

Except, there was one problem. One huge problem that Aahil didn't want to believe. Nader had joked about how there was someone in Fodlan that struck the prince's fancy. It was easy to ignore his retainer who loved to rile him up. Claude was his baby. He wouldn't omit anything from his letters!

The king's worst fears came to life when his son returned with a ring on his finger. For the queen, it was the most joyous occasion in her life after being away from her son for six years. For the king, the worst had yet to come.

"My Pesar, what have you done?!" the king asked in disbelief. His son had only returned to Almyra a few minutes ago and Aahil badgered him about the ring on his finger.

"I returned home Baba," the youngest prince hummed. "I had managed the Alliance for five years and I helped win a war."

"That's wonderful, but you know I'm referring to the ring. Whose ring is that? Who caught your fancy? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tiana chuckled seeing her son's cheeks turn pink. It didn't matter if six years changed him. He still had the same aura around him like when he was a teenager.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Claude answers. His father had a feeling his son wasn't being truthful.

"But you promised-"

"I kept my chastity like I promised Baba," the prince interrupts. "I just got a ring to seal the deal."

Tiana smiled. "I'm glad you are thinking of the future Khalid."

"Actually, I just wanted to get out of whatever engagement you had for me." Claude admits.

The king could overlook this. If his son didn't want a harem, then the king wouldn't force him. But his mood continued to dampen as he glared at the ring.

"I do need to know who the ring belongs to…"

"I don't think it's all that important Baba. You'll meet him when-"

"He?!"

Claude felt his heart miss a beat. He knew his father well. Aahil wouldn't condone Claude for having a male lover and forgoing any potential heir despite the Almyra Goddess of Love being able to find ways around it. The problem was if it was a male lover that the king had yet to meet. If a male lover could potentially push his father out of his "favorite male circle", then the king would fight to maintain the role.

"Yes, he. You wouldn't mind if I asked our Love Goddess for our blessing...right Baba?"

Excitement filled Tiana's eyes. "Oh? Is this man your former Professor you often referenced in your letters?"

Aahil's eyebrow twitched. He had a feeling that his son was attached to whomever was his beloved "Teach". Even though he casually mentioned in the letter that there were two professors, the one he kept referring to left a lasting impression. That was the person that the king needed to know about.

His son didn't deny his mother's observation. "There isn't anyone else I would trust with my life."

Tiana smiled warmly. "Oh, when is the wedding?"

_When is the wedding? When is the wedding?! When is the wedding?!_ That question stayed in the king's head. "Noo…"

"Baba, I'm already engaged."

"B-But...my pesar...I haven't met this man. You can't do this…"

"Oh, you can Khalid," Tiana says. "I really am going to be a mother in law after all."

Tiana often lamented that with how overprotective her husband was, the chances of their son getting married and having kids was close to zero. The six years apart without supervision guaranteed that another dream she wanted would come true.

"But dear…" the king began to whine.

At this point, Tiana kindly shoved her husband away in order to continue asking for the juicy details about her son's professor. Claude looked over to his father with concern but his mother waved him off.

"He'll get over it." Tiana tells her son.

If Tiana was thrilled at the concept of being a mother in law, Aahil dreaded the concept of being a father in law. The king stayed in one place pondering his life in a few months (give or take). He wouldn't be moving from his spot in the next few hours until his retainer came to fetch for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. With how Claude talks about how much his parents love each other, I believe that the king would throw out the other wives in favor of Tiana despite the issues. The king is so popular with the people of Almyra with his only flaw being how much of a prude he is. Unfortunately, the people of Almyra can't stand Claude because he's nothing like his parents. Aahil who brought them into the Golden Age and Tiana who had proven time and time again that she is nothing like the people of Fodlan. That said, there is another fic I am working on that would involve the politics in Almyra and the royal family.
> 
> 2\. I like to believe that if Claude's dad was overprotective minus the one incident that it would result in failing Claude in the opposite direction. Being too overbearing and protective while telling his son he has to learn how to take care of himself sends mixed signals.
> 
> The king will have a temper when he doesn't like something but then gets whipped by his wife and/or son and gets whiny.


End file.
